Chris's Secret
by luna-wolf13
Summary: Not good at summaries so plz read it!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:Pheobe's Prediction   
  
"Paige,come on knock it off,"Pheobe begged her sister.Paige looked at Pheobe and dropped the   
  
fireball she had summoned.  
  
"There's no fun in this house with an Umpath living right next to me,"Paige snapped,"Get out of  
  
my mind you weirdo!"  
  
Pheobe frowned,"Leo said I have this power for a reason,"Pheobe said defensively,"And I'll find  
  
out why even if it kills you!"  
  
"Firepoker!"Paige shouted holding her right hand out.A metal firepoker formed in Paiger's hand and  
  
she threatened Pheobe with it."Get out of my mind."  
  
"I can't,"Pheobe said backing into the door.  
  
"PAIGE MATTHEWS!"Piper screamed running down the stairs holding Wyatt,"You put that fire poker   
  
down right this instant!"  
  
Paige obiedently dropped the metal poker and slumped down into a chair,"I need my own thoughts!"  
  
she screamed,"I need to get out of here that's what I need!And Pheobe,dont get involved!"  
  
"If do it's only because I want to...,"Paige slammed the front door,"help."Pheobe sighed and   
  
took Wyatt from her sister,"I guess Paige is right.I need to block her out."  
  
"I dont see why that stuff we took doesn't work anymore,"Piper sighed,"LEO!Get down here!NOW!"A silvery  
  
blue mixture appeared beside her and her ex-husband formed.  
  
"You screamed?"he asked.Piper nodded.  
  
"Why doesn't that mind reading stuff we took not work on Pheobe anymore?"Piper asked Leo.He shrugged.  
  
"I just said she had her power for a reason,I never said that an elder could take it off if they really  
  
felt it necssarcy,"Leo answered.  
  
"Did you take off the potion?"Piper demanded.  
  
"Yes,Piper,I did,"he admitted,"But Pheobe needs this power and it's not for you or Paige.It's for your  
  
Whitelighter."  
  
"Chris?"Piper asked,"What does he have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything,"Leo said.  
  
"Of course!"Pheobe shouted adjusting Wyatt on her side,"He said he didnt have anything to   
  
hide but he really did and just doesn't want me to find out!Why that sneaky---!"  
  
"Watch it!"Piper snapped,"Baby ears."She took Wyatt back from her sister and set him on the floor   
  
by his blanket.  
  
"Sorry,"Pheobe apologized,"But Leo...what is Chris hiding?"  
  
"I dont believe Leo has the right to say that,"Chris said orbing into the room.  
  
"Then you spill or I'll find out on my own,"Pheobe said poking him with a wooden spoon.Her face went rigid  
  
as she felt a premonition coming on.  
  
"I'm not that evil,"Chris was saying.  
  
"No but you do wnat Wyatt like all the other demons and warlocks,"Piper was saying back.Paige and  
  
herself came into the picture.  
  
"Piper look out!"Paige screamed.Pheobe dived at Piper and was hit in the side with a fireball.  
  
"Pheobe!"Paige and Piper screamed.Pheobe came back into reality and stared at Chris.  
  
"You,"she said backing away from him,"That's your secret!" 


	2. Chris Escapes The Halliwell's and Leo

Chapter 2:Chris Escapes The Halliwell's and Leo  
  
Chris backed up and smiled,"What's my secret?I have no seceret!"Piper looked from Pheobe to Chris to Leo,apparently they all knew what his secret was and she was to know right now!  
  
"WHAT'S HIS SECRET!?"she screamed.Wyatt's blue shield went up around him and he started crying."Oh Wyatt hunny,Mommy's sorry."  
  
"Chris is---!Piper look out!"Pheobe screamed.Piper tried to run out of Chris's way but he came right at her and grabbed her.  
  
"Piper!"Leo shouted grabbing Wyatt off the floor.Chris smirked at them and disappeared with a struggling Piper tightly held in his arms.  
  
"Leo you have to help me,"Pheobe said turning to her ex-brother-in-law.Leo looked down at his son and nodded.  
  
"But first we have to find Paige,"he said putting Wyatt into his play pen,"Wyatt can you shield yourself for two minutes?"A blue bubble appeared around his son and Leo and Pheobe ran up to the attic.  
  
"Leo,look in the Book of Shadows and see if you can find anything on Chris,past or by some miraculous chance,future,"Pheobe ordered digging in the trunk for the map and crystal.  
  
"Do you think Kit could help us?"Leo asked running through the Book of Shadows.  
  
"I'm not sure that's part of her job assingment Leo,"Pheobe answered,"But maybe she could help.Do you think her being our ex-guardian would actually help us locate Piper in the United States?"  
  
"Hi guys,"Paige said smiling from ear to ear,"Where's Piper?I ran into Chris at the market and he said he had some especially exciting news for all of us,even you Leo."  
  
"Chris has Piper,"Pheobe grumbled,"He stole her from us.Did he leave an address with you or anything?"  
  
"Yeah it's the elder's place,"Paige said handing Leo a piece of notebook paper,"All he said was he had some really exciting news and hoped to share it with all of the Halliwell's and Leo."  
  
"What about Wyatt?"her sister asked.  
  
"He said he had Wyatt,"Paige replied looking confused.  
  
"No,Wyatt's downstairs in his shield,"Leo said looking up from the book.Him and Pheobe exchanged a look and ran down the stairs."He's gone!"  
  
"Why that scoundrel,"Pheobe cursed under her breath,"Where'd Paige go?"  
  
"PHEOBE!"Paige's scream was heard from the attic. 


	3. Losing the Book of Shadows

Chapter 3:Losing the Book of Shadows  
  
"Paige!"Pheobe screamed.Leo began his search for Wyatt in the living room as Pheobe ran up to the attic."Paige?Paige are you here?"  
  
"Don't worry,she's still living,"Chris said stepping out from behind a manican.  
  
"Give them back,"Pheobe whispered dangerously,"All of them.Piper,Paige,and Wyatt."  
  
"Dear girl,I don't have Wyatt but I do have this,"he said walking over to the podium where the Book of Shadows sat."Give me the book and I'll give you the people."  
  
"Pheobe don't!"Paige screamed.  
  
"Shut it you stupid girl!"Chris shouted.  
  
"Paige where are you?"Pheobe asked.  
  
"She's around,"Chris said staring at the book,"Now give me the book and get them back or keep the book and they die,along with your darling baby nephew."  
  
"You said you didn't have,Wyatt,"Pheobe muttered,"Halliwell book that's taught me so much summon the powers of the Halliwell line and bring me the book."  
  
The Book of Shadows shined with a bright light and zapped over to Pheobe's hands."Take the book,"Pheobe said reluctantly handing Chris the book,"Oh book of mine shine with the light of the people who have written in your pages."  
  
"What did you do to it?"Chris demanded.  
  
"Keeping it in the right hands,Chris,"Pheobe said glaring at him,"Now give me back my sisters and my nephew!"  
  
"As you wish,"he said with a sly smile.He disappeared in a whir of silver and blue.  
  
"CHRIS!"Pheobe screamed,"Leo get your butt up here!NOW!"Leo burst into the attic looking around.  
  
"Where's the Book of Shadows?"he asked abruptly."You didn't give it to him did you?"  
  
"He said he'd give me back Paige,Piper,and Wyatt,"Pheobe whined,"I've lost everything!The book,my sisters,and my nephew!I'm hopeless,Leo,hopeless."  
  
"You aren't!"he shouted,"Now summon Prue from beyond the grave and we'll kick some serious future warlock butt!"  
  
"The spell to summon was in the book,"Pheobe said looking down.  
  
"Make something up!"he shouted.  
  
"Sister of the Halliwell line come to me and the father of your nephew....come back and let us save the members of the Power of Three that matter most.Paige Matthews,Piper Halliwell,and Wyatt Halliwell...Prue I summon you!"She waited with impatience as she repeated the words over and over hoping for Prue to appear."It didn't work!"  
  
"Pheobe,"a voice said lightly.Pheobe and Leo whirled around and standing in the doorway as plain as day and as solid as a doorknob stood Prue.  
  
"Prue!"Pheobe screamed,"Oh Prue I lost the Book of Shadows!" 


	4. Losing Leo

Chapter 4:Losing Leo  
  
"Ok I have an idea,"Prue said stepping out of the ghost ring,"Now Pheobe you'll have to help   
  
me and Leo just sit here and search the Book of Shadows for anything on Chris.I know he's from   
  
the future but maybe,he's from the past too."  
  
Leo nodded and walked over to the book and began flipping through the pages.Pheobe followed Prue  
  
out into the hall."Do you have the potion?"Prue asked.  
  
"The potion to vanquish a demon whitelighter?"Pheobe asked."Why yes I have it in my little carry  
  
all magic defeations purse.No!I dont have a demon vanquishing potion!"  
  
"Then we'll have to make one,"Prue said,"Come on,follow me."  
  
"Sounds like the old days,"Pheobe sighed wistfully,"Anyway come on down to the kicthen."The two  
  
sisters walked down to the kitchen and heard a huge crash from the attic."Leo."  
  
"LEO!"Prue screamed as thye ran up the stairs."LEO!Are you ok?Open the door!"  
  
"Back away Charmed Ones!"Chris shouted from within,"I have Leo don't worry,back away and leave,now!"  
  
"What're we going to do?"Pheobe whispered worriedly.  
  
"That's what whitelighters are for,"a voice said from behind them.  
  
"Dan?"Pheobe gasped,"Oh my God!You're a whitelighter?Piper will so freak when she finds out that  
  
you're a fricken whitelighter!"  
  
"Yeah I know that's why I never told her,"Dan said looking down at his hands,"But anyway this evil whitelighter is making me angry by taking pretty much your whole family and taking Leo away from you.So let's orb in and show him who the Charmed Ones are."  
  
"But it's only the Power of Two and that won't help us any,"Prue said,"And I'm not even a Charmed One anymore,I'm a spirit I have no powers!"  
  
"Just get angry Prue and they'll come back to you for awhile,"Dan said holding them both by the arms.  
  
"Let him go,Chris!"Pheobe screamed.  
  
"Or what?The Power of One will defeat me?"he asked laughing a little bit.  
  
"No but the Power of Two will,"Prue said stepping beside her sister.Chris laughed more and Leo tried to hit him in the nose.  
  
"You're just a spirit how on earth are you supposed to hurt me?"he asked holding Leo in a choke hold.  
  
"Summon your anger Prue,"Dan whispered in her ear.  
  
"Summon my anger,"she repeated softly."Chris I hate you,I wish you were dead and gone but since Piper has that power you'll just have to fly through the window."She threw her hand up and Chris flew into the wall,but still had Leo at his side.  
  
"Gosh I wish my power was active,"Pheobe sighed.  
  
"Summon your anger,"Dan whispered.  
  
"Summon my anger,right,ok,"Pheobe said breathing in deeply.She put her hands in front of her and blue eletric waves came out of her hands and went into Chris's chest,but Leo was the only one shaking in hurt.  
  
"Charms work on him as well,"Chris said smiling,"Now you idiot girls...!"He threw his hand out and they both flew back and went through the wall of the attic,landing on the first floor stairs.  
  
"Pheobe are you ok?"Prue asked getting to her knees.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just a little sore from flying through two walls that's all,"Pheobe said shrugging,"No biggy."  
  
"Chris is gone,"Dan said orbing beside them,"He took Leo with him,I think this is the day the elder Leo dies."  
  
"Let's go find him,"Prue said wlaking into the living room,"Where's the crystal and map?"  
  
"In the attic on the stand by the trunk,"Pheobe said.  
  
"It isn't there anymore,"Dan informed them,"Chris took everything of magical use to you except your herbs and spices.Good luck finding Leo."  
  
"DAN!"Prue and Pheobe screamed,"You're supposed to help us!" 


	5. Seeing Into Chris's World

Chapter 5:Seeing into Chris's World  
  
"This sucks!"Pheobe shouted,"How are we supposed to get Leo back if we don't even have a whitelighter?"  
  
"I don't know,"Prue said opening a bunch of cabinet doors,"Why don't you ask Dan?Oh yeah I forgot he abandoned us!"  
  
"I did not,"Dan said wlaking in the kitchen,"Anyway did you find anything on how to get Leo back?"  
  
"Oh yeah,"Prue said sarcastically,"That's why Leo,Piper,Wyatt,and Paige are all sitting near by us...hey Piper would you like some coffee?Oh sorry I didn't hear you!"  
  
"No need to get sarcastic,"Dan said,"But maybe they all are near by you guys.Remember when you had to fight that demon,Abatryx or whatever?"  
  
"Yeah what about him?"Pheobe asked,"He was a demon who flipped through each page in the book to use on us to see if we'd be ready for what comes next and then he tried vanishing our powers but we found out how to get into his world."  
  
"Exactly,"Dan said and vanished.  
  
"So what Dan's saying is Chris is in Abatryx's realm?And Piper and Wyatt and Leo could all be sitting by us right now and we wouldnt know it,but they would?"Prue asked,"Piper?Can you hear me?"  
  
"Um Prue not to be an obvious buggeroo,"Pheobe said tapping her sister's shoulder,"But how are we supposed to hear Piper if we can't even see her?"  
  
"Stop being so negative,"Prue snapped,"PIPER!Are you there?"  
  
"Prue?"Piper's voice came out of thin air.  
  
"That is so beyond weird,"Pheobe said whirling around."Piper?Leo?Paige?Can you hear us?"  
  
"Yes!"Leo shouted,"But can you see us?"  
  
"No!Where are you?"Prue asked turning around.  
  
"We're behind you!We're sitting by the kitchen counter!"Paige screamed,"Use that one spell to make a door!Hurry!"  
  
"Easy for you to say,"Pheobe siad running up the stairs to the attic.She came back down with a piece of chalk in her hand."Ok so we draw a door right about here."  
  
"No no Pheobe we draw the triquettra,"Prue said taking the chalk,"Remember?"  
  
"Yeah but how are you going to get the triquettra to fit onto the kitchen counter?"Pheobe asked.  
  
"We can draw it in the attic and go in through that portal,then we run down the stairs,if there are any and get the others and I can finally go back to rest,"Prue said shrugging.The two girls ran up the stairs to the attic and drew the triquettra on the attic wall."Um what magic words do we say?"  
  
"Um?"Pheobe looked around,"I wish I may I wish I might get to see Piper and Leo tonight?"Prue looked at Pheobe.  
  
"Did you actually think that was going to work?"she asked her quizzically.  
  
"No but it was worth a try,"Pheobe snapped back,"It's better than turning around trying to look at my butt!"  
  
"Erg,"Prue screamed,"Chris!I demand you give them back!"The triquettra shook and a door formed going into the attic."That's weird,we're in the attic and it's day but that's te attic and it's night."  
  
"In in,"Pheobe said leaping in the hole and it sealed up as she and Prue got in."Prue I think we're in Chris's world.Look how dark it is!It's so....dampening."  
  
"I told you it was beautiful in the future,"Chris said slyly,"But you didn't believe me.Well now I have the book,all four Halliwell's,Leo,and Paige.God I am good."  
  
"This isn't funny Chris,just give us back the others and you can keep the book,"Pheobe said.Prue jabbed her sister in the ribs."Hold on."  
  
"So you're saying if I give back your family I can still keep the Halliwell book?"he asked.Pheobe nodded. 


	6. Getting the book back and losing Pheobe

Chapter 6:Getting the book Back and Losing Pheobe  
  
Chris looked at them,"No I don't think so,you put a spell on this book and I don't know what it'll do if I give you back your family."  
  
"I didn't put a spell on the book I told you I was keeping it in the right hands,"Pheobe protested,"And right now it's in the wrong hands isn't it?So therefore what I told you was a lie."Chris hesitated and then waved his hand.  
  
"Fine they're free but if you're lying I'll make you pay,Pheobe,"Chris warned.Pheobe shrugged.  
  
"Try and stop me,"she hissed.Piper,Leo,Paige,and Wyatt came up the stairs each looking thoroughly bewildered,except Wyatt of course."Just try."  
  
Prue drew the triquettra on the wall and they stepped through the portal."Ok Piper take Leo and Paige's hand,Paige take Prue's,Prue take mine,Leo hold Wyatt in your free hand and I'll do the same,"Pheobe ordered.  
  
"What're we doing?"Piper asked.  
  
"Getting the Book of Shadows back,"Pheobe said."Now that we're holding hands recite these words;Book of Shadows,the Halliwell line,Power of Three,come to me!"  
  
They all looked skeptical but took a part in it.Wyatt giggled as a fierce wind took up and he started rocking back and forth."Book of Shadows,the Halliwell line,Power of Three,come to me!"they all shouted.  
  
The portal in the wall opened up and the book zapped back to them,hitting Prue in the nose."Ahhh!"Prue screamed and the book and her slammed through the attic wall and down the stairs,onto the second floor landing.  
  
"Prue!"Pheobe screamed rushing out the door."Prue are you ok?"Prue's body slowly disappeared and the book floated into Pheobe's hands."I think Prue died again."  
  
"That's exactly what happened,"Chris shouted,"I told you if you played with me I'd get you!Now give me the book!"  
  
"No!"Pheobe screamed.Chris waved his hand and Pheobe went through the attic window.  
  
"Oh my God!PHEOBE!"Piper and Paige screamed rushing to the window.  
  
"I'm ok,"Pheobe said from the tree,"This tree must have broken my fall.Ah!"The tree limb she was on broke and she fell to the ground.A massive CRACK was heard and Pheobe lay still.  
  
"Pheobe!"Paige screamed and orbed down beside her sister."Pheobe please wake up,please wake up.Pheobe."Paige looekd up at Piper and then looked down at Pheobe.  
  
"NOOOOO!"Piper screamed.She whirled around and froze Chris.  
  
"Piper,"Leo said putting his hand on her shoulder,"I'm sorry."She collapsed on the ground and sobbed into her hands."It's not your fault."  
  
"Now it's the Power of Two for the second time since we've gotten our powers.I can't believe she's dead and Prue died again!"Piper cried.She threw her arms around Leo's neck and sobbed into his shoulders.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but Mr.Chris is fighting through your freezes,"Paige said as she orbed back in,"I think you should blast him now and just get it over with.  
  
"I can't,"Piper whined. 


End file.
